


Moriarty's Secret

by ZippyMcakeson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC, Batman - Freeform, DC comics - Freeform, Fanfiction, Gen, Kidnapping, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyMcakeson/pseuds/ZippyMcakeson
Summary: Kaitlyn has many enemies with her travels with the Doctor and her adventure with Sherlock and friends. But that one day when she nearly ran into Jim Moriarty outside Speedy's cafe. Something parked a secret friendship between the consulting criminal and detective inspector. Now when a old enemy comes back, she might need a certain criminal's help.





	1. Joker's discovery

        The Joker is a tall, thin, muscular man whose eyes are dangerously black barely visible from the black paint sounding them. Partly hidden by wavy green dyed hair that blew in the wind catching on to his paint smeared white face. Flames that burn around him dare not  touch his purple trench coat as it curves on top itself in the wind. A knife lazily tangled in the fingers of one hand; and a colt anaconda precariously sticking out of his heavy trench coat pocket. He is standing on a rooftop watching Gotham city burn, with a small smile of satisfaction on his red scared lips. Gotham city, the city of corruption and authority…Joker’s city. Joker scans the street below for a dark knight who likes to stock around the shadows. The dark knight who is feared almost as much as the Joker himself is a tall muscular man with a black bat suit and a swirling cape. The Caped Crusader is crouching on a gargoyle that is perched 1000 feet above Gotham Pioneers Bridge. Using his cowl the vigilante scopes out the Joker's whereabouts, figuring the best way to stay undetected. Joker on the other hand wanted to meet this masked friend of his.

        Triggering an explosion on Gotham Pioneers Bridge connecting New Gotham from Old Gotham making it collapse in a fiery explosion  raining down into the river. Batman as he calls himself, flies down overlooking the explosion that wrecked his preach. Giving up the element of surprize, and giving into his anger towards the Joker. Batman lands a few feet in front of the now laughing Clown Prince of Crime. Compared to each other they are the same muscle tone, but Joker was a little taller than Batman. Joker’s long purple trench coat swirls in the wind in the same fashion as Batman’s black cape. Neither talked as they both stood on the rainy rooftop watching each other’s movements studying for their weaknesses. Both professional fighters Batman makes the first move by launching himself out to tackle the Joker, but knowing this the Joker swiftly steps out of the way sending multiple hits on the back of the bat suit. Which tightens on Batman’s body absorbing the blows; alarms enclose in Batman’s ears as the Joker continues to hit the pressured locks holding the bat suit together. Batman confused and dazed from the hit in the temple of his cowl swings a fist towards the Joker hitting him square in the jaw. Surprised Joker staggers away from Batman holding his jaw, seeing the blood spilled on his gloved hand. Rage is lit in his eyes as Batman regained control of the screaming bat suit and throws a few punches at Joker’s sides and chest.  

        A few punches were given to the now laughing criminal, until Batman throws Joker into a wall. Joker’s back hits the wall with a crack as he slides to the ground in a fit of giggles. The Caped Crusader stares at the man that is leaning against the wall with a sense of enragement in his chest. Joker’s smile grows as he straightens up; slowly getting to his feet. His green hair stuck to his forehead as red crimson blood mixed with the smeared white paint. Smiling Joker holds up his fist in an goofy fashion making fun of the enraged dark knight standing in front of him.  Batman reacts instantly throwing a batarang towards Joker hitting him in the shoulder. Grunting in pain joker glances at his shoulder then back at the masked man. Who locked eyes with him as he sent a blow to his temple knocking the Joker out cold.

        Standing above the  crumpled purple clothed green haired figure. Batman winces at the sharp pain eupurting from his chest. “Fractured ribs no doubt about it,” he thought to himself before pressing a hand flat against his bat suit having it tighten around his torso. A small wheeze escaped from Batman’s lips as the bat suit holds his ribs upright. With that a classy British accented male voice sounded in his right ear. “Is everything sir?” “You suit reads are spiking.” Batman pressed two fingers to his right ear, as he stared at an unconscious Joker. “I’m going to be alright Alfred, just had a run in with the Joker.” “Alfred send word to London of joker’s capture to Mr. Holmes Please.” “At once sir.” With that statement Batman pressed a button on his gauntlet signaling for the batwing.  The roar of the engines of the batwing roared overhead as Batman picked up Joker throwing him inside. The next thing he knew Joker woke up in a prison cell stripped of his possessions. The only think he was bestowed with in a pair of thin cotton shirt and trousers. Staring out from the small barred window the Joker thought of only one thing...Kaitlyn.


	2. Madness Works

  Sitting on the cold cement floor of a dark prison cell; only a barred window too small to crawl through allows the smallest amount of light that peaked through the frostbitten metal. Staring at the opposite wall for a source of entertainment. Thinking can be dangerous or it could be life saving. The man that people fear is keeping him locked up with nothing to do but think. He is thinking about the situation he was in, which made the angry build up inside himself. The snow blows through the small window making the small white room feel like middle winter. Even the smallest thoughts that linger through his mind made him crazy to the point where he can stand being there. He thinks of escape plans...murders...people...how cold he feels or hunger, then the thought of his love one creeps in his tired mind. Warm feelings filled his body, as her face filled his vision then as soon as it came the faster it went. As the faces of the big bad bat and the man in a well tailored west wood suit stole the girl keeping a great distance between them, the girl that he knew loved him.

        He can remember the way she stood wrapped in his arms, that consulting criminal smirking with soft eyes towards his queen.  Jim Moriarty a name feared by all to the point where no one who cherishes life wouldn’t even utter that name. Anger fills his eyes with the thought of his name as he stands, removing the uniformed shirt that was given to him after they took all the rest of his possessions. Throwing the shirt on his bed then he gets on his hands and knees. Spreading his hands out to supporting his upper body weight; then he places his bare feet flat up against the frostbitten wall. He starts to lower and raise his body like a push up; he continued to do push ups for non stop for 10 minutes. Every minute he would stop half way making his muscles scream. After 10 minutes of push ups non stop sweat drips down his brow, sliding into eyes burning his emerald green  irises, tears flow down his face.

        Standing up he takes the uniformed shirt from the bed wiping his eyes; laying it back down he takes the bed sheets. Turning he wraps them around the bars of the window; running the sheet multiple times through the  bars ting  the fabric into a sturdy rope. Warping the sheet around his upper arms, holding the sheet tightly in his fingers. As he hoists his lower half up placing his feet flat on the ceiling. His back against the freezing metal of the window pulling at the sheet as he lowered and raised his legs stretching the muscles his chest and stomach, some in his arms. 20 minutes later a man in a police uniform walks up to the main prison computer watching the inmate hard at work, and decides to pay him a visit.  

        Putting back on the uniformed shirt the man sweaty and tired listens closely at the muffled footsteps of someone coming down his hall. The police officer stops just outside the inmate’s door; taking a deep breath he slowly opens the door. “Evening commissioner” stated the man with a raspy voice, as the commissioner walks into the cell. “ Evening Joker” responses Commissioner Jim Gordon eyeing the darkness. The Joker sat on the far side of the cell on the floor partly hidden in the darkness. Joker licks his scars, and then rubs his forehead slightly smiling “What brings you here Jimbo?” “ Harvey Dent” growled Gordon.  Joker raised an eyebrow, “Oh I see, you have found my little pet’  Gordon grumbled  kneeling down to meet the Joker’s glare. “What have you done to him?” he asked keeping his right hand over the gun strapped to his hip. Joker leaned forward keeping eye contact with the demanded officer, his face oddly calm. “Me?....I was right here” he explained motioning to the cell. “Who did you leave him with, hm? Your people? Assuming, of course, that they are still your people...and not Maroni's.” Gordon's eyes drift down the the floor as Joker continues  “Does it depress you, Commissioner, to know just how alone you really are? Does it make you feel responsible for Harvey Dent's current predicament?” Gordon’s eyes shoot back up meeting his “where is he ?” Joker smiles and leans back looking around the room “what’s the time?” Gordon’s practices are growing thin as he tightens his grip on his gun; “what difference does the make?” “well, depending on the time he can be in one spot or several” explained Joker. Upon hearing his Gordon smirks, and raises to his feet turning to walk out of the cell “If we're gonna play games, I'm gonna need a cup of coffee.” Joker looks up from the floor at the commissioner who is walking away from the door which is wide open. He gets up and peers out the door, “ Ah, the "good cop, bad cop" routine?” Gordon glances over his shoulder smirking “Not exactly.”

        Slightly surprised from the officer sudden change of mood the Joker moves down the hallway. Confidently turning each corner like he owned the place. When all of the sudden a fist came out of nowhere hitting  Joker square in the forehead. The sudden blow causes him to fall flat on his back. He looks up to his big bad bat, a smile creeps on his lips as he speaks. “Never start with the head, the victim gets all fuzzy. He can't feel the next…” Batman cuts him off by picking him up slamming him against the wall. The Joker still smiling looks around the hallway then back at Batman looking for pain.”see” Batman leans in close to the inmate's face “You wanted me? Here I am.” Joker narrows his eyes staring in the white eyes of the caped crusader. “I wanted to see what you do, and you didn’t disappoint”. He turns his head to glare at Batman from the side raising an eyebrow.

        “You let five people die, then you let Dent take your place….even to a guy like me that’s cold.”  Batman keeps a straight face as he squints his eyes in frustration. “Where is he?” Joker continues ignoring the question; “Those mob fools want you gone so they can go back to way things were….but I know the truth...there’s no going back you changed things.. forever.” Batman puts Joker on his feet “Then why do you want to kill me?” Joker throws his head back emitting a crazed laugh “ I don't want to kill you…. what would I do without you going back to ripping off mob dealers?...no….no no….you complete me.” “Your garage that kills for money.” Joker’s eyes narrow at the words, cocking his head to the side with a half based smirk. “Don't talk like one of them, you're not! Even if you'd like to be. To them, you're just a freak like me! They need you right now. When they don't...they'll cast you out. Like a leper. See, their morals, their code: it's a bad joke. They're dropped at the first sign of trouble. They're only as good as the world allows them to be. I'll show you. When the chips are down, these, uh...civilized people, they'll eat each other. See, I'm not a monster; I'm just ahead of the curve.” Batman swiftly picks Joker up pinning him to the wall once more by the caller of his shirt. “Where’s Dent!” Joker’s hands gripped the sharp gauntlets close to his throat. “You have all these rules, and you think they'll save you.”

        Batman slams Joker flat against the wall anew. “I have one rule.” growled Batman starring in the Joker’s black eyes. The blow against the wall knocked all the breath from Joker, but he continues to talk with a smile. “Ooh, then that's the rule you'll have to break to know the truth.” “Which is?”  “The only sensible way to live in this world is without rules. And tonight you're gonna break your one rule.” Breathed the Joker with the evil deranged glint in his eyes. Batman only stares back Joker his mind racing behind his black cowl. “It’s the only way if you want to save them.” Batman breaks from his trance flipping the Joker onto a bench set against the side of the corridor. “She doesn’t love you Joker.”

        Joker slowly crawls off the bench breath deeply, “Oh but she does, and it’s only a matter of time till she figures that out.” Batman punches Joker in the face, as rage coursed through his veins. “Your sick Joker, forget about it!” growled Batman as an explosion rang through the corridor blowing a hole in the wall. There through the wall was Harley Quinn an ex doctor of Black gate Prison, standing on a helicopter rope ladder. “Sorry Bats, I would but I have to go rescue my queen from the west wood man.” With that he jumps out of the building tangling his arm around the rope ladder. Giggling at the sight of Batman slowly revealed himself from the rubble. “Where to Puddin?” asked Harley scooting closer to the Joker as he climbed up into the helicopter. “England, London England, we have a little problem to settle.” Smirked Joker shrugging on his purple trench coat that Harley handed him.


	3. Did you miss me?

  “Now Mr. Falcone, what__”  Jim is interrupted by his mobile that rang out filling the small dark room with the song staying alive. With a ghastly snap of his fingers two men came out of the shadows seizing the injured, half conscious man as their boss answers the call. “Hello?” inquired Jim straightening his westwood suit, with a slightly irritated expression displayed on his face. “Jim, I need your help... Jim please help me he’s back, he took everyone, Sherlock has been stabbed,.. oh god Jim he’s coming back.” Moriarty steps away from his henchmen, and victim turning his back looking at the cold cement under his polished black shoes. “Kaitlyn?..calm down, where are you?” He asked in a worrisome tone placing a hand against his face. The sound of struggling and gunshots fired in the background, before everything went quiet. “Kaitlyn?!” asked Moriarty with a shaky desperate voice into his mobile, before an crazy American voice broke the silence. “Did you miss me?” Jim’s eyes grew for a second, then instantly narrowing in anger. “What did you do with her!” roared the consulting criminal turning back around staring straight forward at the three men in front of him. A deranged laugh erupted from the mobile almost making Jim pull the mobile away from his ear. “Oh we show much to catch up on... don’t we Kaitlyn?...JIM!” The line went dead, Moriarty's eyes grew black with rage, as he called off the interrogation running out to his car.

       Slamming my mobile onto the wooden surface of the kitchen table. The Joker glares up to me who is holding on to a very weak Sherlock covered in his blood which is starting to pool around us. “Now that wasn’t very nice…” He growled slowly standing up, dark eyes locked with mine. “You think you can just call up your little boyfriend to save not just you but your other little boyfriends? Hmm?” “Well I've got news for you detective inspector….No one is going to save you this time! No one is going to take my queen away” Screamed Joker as he fired a bullet into the mantle near our heads. Terrified I try to stand strong, waiting for Jim to come to get rid of this madman forever. Harley a doctor of some sort from Blackgate prison back in Gotham; came scampering in the living room with blood stained clothes. With what looks like Greg’s gun stuck nonchalantly out the top of her short skirt, and my hunting knife from my new friend Daryl Dixon in her hands. “Puddin, what should I do with the other two?” she asked hanging from his shoulder peering dreamily into his eyes. “Oh, I don’t know, keep them quiet for now; we might have to some fun with them later.” Declared Joker shrugging off the young women not breaking our eye contact. With that statement he grabs my arm pulling me from Sherlock, who tries to tighten his grip on my hand, but quickly slips from my hand with the help of the amount of blood covering the two of us. “Get off of me!” I screamed thrashing around in his arms.       
       “Oh, fierce today aren’t we, I like that.” He said throwing me down on the couch. Just then the  door of the flat bursts open, erupting with gunfire, mixed with what sounds like bodies hitting the ground. Harley comes up with a scared shocked look plastered on her face. She screams followed by a click of an empty magazine echoing from the hallway. “Ha,” she uttered before the sound of bone and bone slamming together followed by a hard thud rang through the flat. Harley falls face first to the floor confused Joker, and I glance at each other before an enraged Moriarty walks in fists clenched at his sides, eyes as black as the Joker’s. At the sight of Joker straddling my lower half on the couch made Moriarty’s blood boil. Joker seemed to senses this for he gives him a tooth grin slowly sliding off me making sure to grind his hips against mine before standing. My breathing deepens a bit with the movement, Moriarty's eyes seemed to flash back to the gentle eyes of Jim before returning back to the dark eyes of the consulting criminal. “Ah Jamesy, so nice to you see again!” With that Moriarty sent a strong punch square to his jaw.  
     Joker is flung backwards stumbling from the blow holding his now bleeding mouth. Pulling his hand away a decent amount of blood piled in his open palm. Running his tongue over his bleeding teeth, the Joker chuckles ominously glaring up at Moriarty. "You know Jimmer I was starting to like you, but now I want to kill you!" Answered the Joker sending a punch in Moriarty's way. In response Jim catches the punch with an open hand before giving another blow to the face; sending Joker flat on his back. Standing over the crumpled figure of the Joker, Moriarty grips the collar of his jacket sending punch after punch into the clown prince of crime's face making him fall unconscious. Hands coated with the Joker's blood Jim takes Joker's revolver from the floor aiming at his head. "No, Jim don't he had enough." I said grasping his hand which was gripping the revolver with such force his knuckles grew white. Twisting his head around Jim's eyes grew soft as I slowly took the gun from his rigid grip. Placing the gun behind her on the couch before pulling the consulting criminal into a hug. Jim buried his face into my hair letting a few tears fall from his eyes.  
       "Are they going to be okay?" I asked as the paramedics load up Sherlock, John, and Greg back into ambulances. Mycroft places a hand on my shoulder with a mournful look. "I hope so are you sure you're okay?"  I nod my head in response as he walks off to send the Joker and Harley to Arkham Asylum making sure he wouldn't see the daylight ever again. Hugging my arms close to my chest, I watch Mycroft order around some officers and paramedics. When I catch sight of Jim standing off in the shadows away from the cops and Mycroft. Slipping away from the chaos surrounding the flat, I walk up to Jim giving him a hug once more breaking down into tears. "I was so scared...thank you Jim for saving me..I don't know what I would have done..." My voice fades away as Jim pulls back wiping the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs. With that he leans in, kissing me softly I kiss back wrapping my arms around his neck. A few minutes later he pulls back leaning his forehead against mine whispering  "As long as I am here you have nothing to worry about, I won’t let anyone hurt you."  


End file.
